


It Was Silent

by quitequiet



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Breathplay, Deepthroating, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Size Difference
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-07
Updated: 2013-01-07
Packaged: 2017-11-24 00:00:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 729
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/627986
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/quitequiet/pseuds/quitequiet
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This wasn’t meant to hurt Isaac.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It Was Silent

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time posting here, it's quite short but I hope everyone enjoys it!

Isaac could feel the tears slowly dripping out of his eyes as he forced them to stay open. His neck was strained, his jaw was aching, and his knees were pressing uncomfortably into the thick, scratchy carpet. He breathed noisily through his nose, harsh puffs in and out that he knew Derek could feel, knew Derek wanted to feel. 

For now, except for his breathing, it was silent. Neither moved, neither spoke. 

That is until Derek shifted and Isaac could feel his cock pressing further into his throat. The sound that was released made Isaac’s cheeks, ears, and chest blossom with a deep red, embarrassment running through his veins as he finally blinked. More tears spread down his cheeks as his throat convulsed heavily around his Alpha.

Heavy fingers gripped his short curls and pulled Isaac back, a loud breath echoing through the room as he coughed lightly. Derek’s cock was covered in his saliva, stringy from where it was still hanging to Isaac’s tongue. He sniffled, wanted to run his hand over his mouth, wanted to change his position, but he didn’t move.

Derek softly ran his thumb over Isaac’s plump bottom lip, an unreadable expression on his face.

“Okay?”

Isaac quickly nodded, his blue eyes staring pointedly at Derek’s. 

This wasn’t meant to hurt Isaac. 

Derek’s hand landed back on Isaac’s head, his fingers threading through his hair and lightly tugging him forward. Derek’s cock was already level with his mouth but Isaac grasped it lightly between both hands anyways, slowly sinking down.

He could get himself to the point where Derek was pressed against the back of his throat, but any farther and Derek would have to help him. Once Isaac began breathing through his nose, Derek would cup the back of his head with one of his large palms and slowly push farther into the thin, pale boy’s throat.

The choking noises were there again and Isaac knew the pink colour was once again starting to spread, but Derek didn’t seem to mind.

His eyes began to water again as Derek began to move in short thrusts, one hand falling to his throat where he could feel his cock moving. Derek’s eyes closed and his mouth opened, short pants of air filling the room along with Isaac’s garbled, spit-laden gasps. 

Quickly, Isaac was pulled all the way off, but only for a few seconds, before he was being pushed back to Derek’s cock. This time he did so without pause, letting Derek push and pull his head to his heart’s content.

When Derek groaned, Isaac knew he was close. With his cock this far down his throat he wouldn’t be able to taste any of Derek’s cum, which, okay, would be a little bit nicer, but would also manage to make his throat sting and his voice come out scratchy as Derek coated his throat with starchy cum.

Isaac pulled back, pulling against Derek’s hands and he let himself pull the head of Derek’s cock into his mouth and suck, his tongue poking at Derek’s slit and his hands massaging Derek’s balls.

A flash of red eyes and a rough grunt coincided with the streaks of white cum that began to coat the inside of Isaac’s mouth. Isaac cautiously swallowed as he continued to run his tongue over Derek’s cock.

Isaac could then feel hands wrapped around his biceps as Derek pulled him up, his knees popping uncomfortably but settling quickly as he legs stretched. Derek pulled him in for a kiss, tongue sweeping his mouth and tickling the roof as he knew Isaac liked before pulling away just barely.

“Good?” Isaac whispered, his lips brushing against Derek’s.

Derek let out a gruff laugh, something that sounded so loud and rough in the quiet room, “Yeah, good.”

Derek’s hand was slowly snaking down to Isaac’s jeans, his fingertips catching on the zipper but Isaac stopped him, pulling his hand back up to his waist and burying his nose into his Alpha’s neck.

“Just want to sleep.”

Derek slowly led him to the raised bed, not two feet away from where they were standing. He settled before carefully bringing Isaac down nearly on top of him.

Derek grasped Isaac’s thin hand, clasping his large fingers through Isaac’s slender ones, as Isaac pressed his back against Derek’s front.

The room was silent except for their steady breaths.


End file.
